Errands for Kravel quest chain
Errands for Kravel is a very long neutral quest chain which is based in the Shimmering Flats of Thousand Needles but sends players to Booty Bay quite often. The primary quest giver is Kravel Koalbeard, is a dwarf who makes profit from the races of Mirage Raceway and has many contacts in Booty Bay. This chain is rather long with arguable benefits for its length. Especially disappointing is the final quest, which seems like it should have a follow up but goes nowhere. However, most of the quests are very simple and essentially give free XP, so for players traveling to those areas anyway, this chain is an attractive option to level quickly. __TOC__ Gnomish Deliveries Kravel Koalbeard is a shrewd and cunning dwarf who knows how to make a profit in any situation. Rivaling a goblin in his eye for opportunities to make money, Kravel has traveled to the Mirage Raceway on the Shimmering Flats of Thousand Needles to pursue fame and fortune - or at least fortune. Kravel uses his position as a neutral supplier to both the gnome and goblin teams to gain leverage and support against each. And he is always looking for seasoned adventurers to do his dirty work. Kravel has hatched a scheme: to sell the gnomes and goblins their own parts back to them. He hires you to scour the flats for rocket car parts left behind by crashed vehicles. Since you were running errands around the flats anyway, you agree. The unscrupulous dwarf is delighted by your finds and rewards you accordingly. thumb|Ratchet After your success on your previous job, Kravel hires you again, this time to check up on a parts order from Ratchet. These parts will go to the gnomes, and Kravel needs to keep his clients happy. You agree, provided he pays you well, and head off to see Wharfmaster Dizzywig in the goblin settlement. It turns out Dizzywig has the parts on hand, and the transfer occurs without a hitch. Kravel pays you well, again, but you notice him removing something from the box. However, when asked about it, Kravel dismisses the item he removed as worthless - the gnomes surely won't notice. Kravel wants you to give the box to the gnomes personally. Figuring you can get a few extra silver pieces from them for your trouble, you agree, though you wonder secretly if he's pushing the blame for the missing bit he took onto you. But the gnomes seem ecstatic about the new parts, and indeed pay you ten extra silver for your trouble. All in all, the job went quite well. Digging up Dirt on the Goblins They say there's no rest for the wicked, and certainly Kravel seems to agree. It looks like he has another job for you. thumb|Booty Bay Kravel has decided it's time to do something for the goblins. But that something doesn't appear to be a favor. Kravel is hiring you to go to Booty Bay and meet one of his many contacts there, to find out about the secret past of the goblin racing pilot. Depending on the juiciness of the secret, the rewards could be staggering. With some misgivings, you set out to the far off Booty Bay. There you meet Krazek, Kravel's contact who knows who is who in the goblin society. But Krazek isn't talking... for free. thumb|The dragon whelps near Itharius' Cave drop dream dust. It turns out Krazek is partial to Dream Dust, a drug of sorts found on green dragons in the Swamp of Sorrows. If you want the dirt on the goblin pilot, you need to get him some of that dust. Wondering if this is really even worth your time, you nevertheless travel to the swamp and hunt the baby dragons there. When you return, Krazek has found the information Kravel wanted. Now you need only return the letter to Kravel for your reward. Feeling a little like a snoop but wanting to know just what kind of trouble you were getting the goblin pilot into, you take a peek at the contents of the letter. Turns out, the goblin Nazz is in reality the son of a merchant prince, who stole some of his family's fortune and ran away to the flats to race. Were his father to learn of his whereabouts, Nazz would be dragged home and never race again. Upon receiving the note, Kravel seems pleased, and pays you well, once again. Somehow you suspect this will not be the last you see of him, however... The Fool's Stout As you suspected, Kravel soon has need of your services again. It seems he has come to find you quite dependable. Kravel has hatched yet another plot, though this time he is being very secretive about it. He seems to think this is the "big one", though, and sends you to speak with another of his goblin contacts in Booty Bay. When you deliver Kravel's message, the goblin mumbles to himself, and you catch the word "Zanzil" amidst his muttering. For some reason, the name makes you shudder. thumb|Zanzil's mixture can be found on zombies which inhabit the Ruins of Aboraz Fizzlebub, Kravel's contact, suddenly asks you to bring him some samples of , from the zombies in the lower ruins of Stranglethorn Vale. He mentions that the mixture can be used for controlling people. Though he doesn't say why he should need it, you begin to understand what Kravel may have had in mind. Besides, the goblin is offering very good compensation for the task, in addition to a nice belt. You set out to collect the mixture, killing many zombies since not all of them have samples of the liquid on them. Finally you have it all, and return to Fizzlebub to collect your payment and to see what he can cook up for Kravel. In addition, he throws in a as a bonus. Fizzlebub has concocted an alcoholic drink made from the mixture of Zanzil. The goblin thinks this is just what Kravel needs. He warns that the drink is so strong it has become unstable, and will lose it's potency if not used quickly. Hurriedly you return to Thousand Needles with the so-called . You deliver it to Kravel and relay Fizzlebub's explanation. Kravel smiles, saying that this should work just fine. thumb|Mirage Raceway / Kravel tells you to quickly pick a team and deliver the stout to them. You choose the team you like the least and give the crew the stout. The crew seems delighted, and the stout is passed around. Your task completed, you return to Kravel, expecting a reward. It seems Kravel has placed a bet on the other team, and expects it to come through quite well. In the meantime, he wants you to return to Fizzlebub and tell him the good news. A little miffed that you had not yet been paid, you nevertheless agree, and head back to Booty Bay. Fizzlebub informs you that he can make of the stout if you want it. Assuming Kravel will want to try the stunt again since it was so successful, and expecting a bonus for your trouble, you gather more Zanzil's mixture and have Fizzlebub brew it into another Fool's Stout. However, upon returning to Mirage Raceway, Kravel refuses to talk to you. Not only had you been stiffed, you had gone out of your way to get more of the stout for nothing. It seems it really was a Fool's Stout. Rewards If the player follows the entire quest chain from beginning to end, he or she will receive: * Roughly (from quest turn-ins only): ** 24,180 XP ** Booty Bay +250 ** Bloodsail Buccaneers -250 ** Summary Category:Thousand Needles quests